fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Heart Pretty Cure!: Doragonzu No Tochi De Nazo!
Season Heart Pretty Cure!: Mystery in the Land of Dragons! '(シーズンハートプリキュア！：ドラゴンズの土地で謎！''Shīzun Hāto Purikyua!: Doragonzu No Tochi De Nazo!) is the official movie for Season Heart Pretty Cure!. The movie was released in Japanese cinemas on 15 October, 2019. Summary Main Article: Transcript The Season Heart Pretty Cure! team have been invited to a royal ball in the Land of Dragons. They quintet meet Princess Alma and Prince Viper, who kindly welcome them and recognise them as the Four Princesses and Warrior of the Earth. Just as the Cures start to have fun, everybody except for Princess Alma, Prince Viper and the Cures fall asleep, and it's all because of an evil lord, Volcano. Now it's up the Cures and the royal dragon twins to save everyone and restore the peace in the Land of Dragons! Characters Pretty Cure 'Koizumi Hana '(小泉ハナ Koizumi Hana)/ 'Cure Tulip '(キュアチューリップ Kyua Chūrippu) The main protagonist, Hana is kind, friendly and extremely shy. She doesn't like being in the spotlight nor the centre of attention. She likes to care for her ever-growing garden, which gave her the nickname, "The Flower Princess". After school, Hana likes to help work at her family's shop, the Kaika Hana Shop, named after her. Hana does well in her studies, but isn't good at sports. She is also the present-day incarnation of Spring Tulip, the princess of flowers and hope. She transforms into 'Cure Tulip '(キュアチューリップ Kyua Chūrippu), the Pretty Cure of Spring. Her theme colour is pink and she controls the power of flowers. 'Chinen Akemi '(知念明美 Chinen Akemi)/ 'Cure Flame '(キュアフレイム Kyua Fureimu) One of the main protagonists, Akemi is sporty, energetic and bubbly. She likes to crack jokes and is popular at her school seeing as she is great at sports, giving her the nickname, "The Sports Princess". Akemi is usually seen riding her skateboard to school. Akemi excels in sports, but isn't very good at her studies. In fact, she usually sleeps during classes she hates. She is also the present-day incarnation of Summer Flame, the princess of the sun and passion. She transforms into 'Cure Flame '(キュアフレイム Kyua Fureimu), the Pretty Cure of Summer. Her theme colour is yellow and she controls the power of fire. 'Akikaze Momoko '(秋風桃子 Akikaze Momoko)/ 'Cure Maple '(キュア化メープル Kyua Mē''puru'') One of the main protagonists, Momoko is friendly and sweet with a love for cooking. She works hard and is famous for the delicious food she cooks, giving her the nickname, "The Cooking Princess". Momoko is the best friend of Yukimura Ami, and works as chef at her family's restaurant, the Oishi Yushoku. She excels in studies, and isn't too bad at sports. Her biggest dream is to become a famous chef. She is also the present-day incarnation of Autumn Maple, the princess of wind and kindness. She transforms into 'Cure Maple '(キュア化メープル Kyua Mē''puru''), the Pretty Cure of Autumn. Her theme colour is red and she controls the power of wind. 'Yukimura Ami '(幸村亜美 Yukimura Ami)/ 'Cure Snowflake '(キュアスノーフレーク Kyua Sunōfurēku) One of the main protagonists, Ami is calm and extremely intelligent, and is the Student Council President of her school. She doesn't get jokes very well, and is the daughter of Yukimura Akihiko, an extremely famous businessman. She works hard and dreams of becoming a famous scientist, giving her the nickname, "The Intelligent Princess". Ami is the best friend of Akikaze Momoko, and excels in both her studies and sports. She is also the present-day incarnation of Winter Snowflake, the princess of snow and intelligence. She transforms into'Cure Snowflake '(キュアスノーフレーク Kyua Sunōfurēku), the Pretty Cure of Winter. Her theme colour is blue and she controls the power of snow. 'Oshiro Cadence '(大城ケイデンス Ōshiro Keidensu)/ 'Cure Starlight '(キュアスターライト Kyua Sutāraito) One of the main protagonists, Cadence is a quiet and mysterious girl, who was revealed to Hail, the daughter of Zero. Cadence was once rude and mean to the Cures, however, she is kinder towards them. She dreams to become a famous singer, hoping that she could spread smiles everywhere. She transforms into '''Cure Starlight(キュアスターライト Kyua Sutāraito), the Pretty Cure of the Universe. Her theme colour is green and she controls the power of nature. Mascots 'Bloom '(ブルーム Burūmu) A squirrel-like fairy, Bloom is friendly and sweet with a major sweet tooth. Bloom cares for the Cures like an older sister, but can get easily distracted. She currently lives with Koizumi Hana. Movie-Only Characters 'Princess Alma '(プリンセスアルマ Purinsesu Aruma) The princess of the Land of Dragons and twin sister to Prince Viper. She is friendly, caring and shy, and is shown to be the most intelligent of the royal dragon twins. During the battle with Volcano, it is revealed that Alma is the one who weaves the future, and decides how long someone's life will be. 'Prince Viper '(プリンスバイパー Purinsu Baipā) The prince of the Land of Dragons and twin brother to Princess Alma. He is daring, courageous and isn't afraid to speak what is on his mind, making him the bravest of the royal dragon twins. During the battle with Volcano, it is revealed that Viper is the one who delivers the light and destroys the darkness. 'Volcano '(ボルケーノ Borukēno) The main antagonist of the movie. Volcano is ruthless, cruel and horrible. It is revealed that he is brothers with Zero, the main enemy of the Pretty Cure. It is also revealed that Volcano was jealous of the love everyone gave each other in every land, and vowed to crush it all. He is eventually defeated by Cure Tulip in her ultimate form, Ultra Radiant Tulip. Others 'Yukimura Yuriko '(幸村百合子 Yukimura Yuriko) Yukimura Ami's twin sister. Yuriko is a reporter for the school newspaper, and usually likes to get articles on the popular people in school. She finds out about the Pretty Cures' identities, and promises to keep their secret. Ami always calls Yuriko "Yu-chan", much to Yuriko's annoyance. Trivia Category:Article stubs Category:Section-stub Category:Movies Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure!